<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>small and helpless [PODFIC] by Halbereth</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27518002">small and helpless [PODFIC]</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halbereth/pseuds/Halbereth'>Halbereth</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Halbereth's podfics of Feather's even if i could (make a deal with god) series [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Chloe the vet student, Gen, Just Add Kittens, Pod fic length: 15 minutes, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, a kitten - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-08 05:00:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27518002</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halbereth/pseuds/Halbereth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky looks down at it. It's small, small enough to fit easily in his hand, and orange. Its eyes are closed, but he thinks that's because of the crust on them, like some kind of discharge glued them shut. It's a short-hair and it's orange and that's about all he can tell - the closest he's ever been to cats before that he remembers are back-alley strays and even those are recollections are fuzzy, faint, things he hadn't bothered thinking about because they were normal and so now, after all the fucking mess, aren't clear.</p>
<p>    [The kitten's first forty-eight hours part one.]</p>
<p>[PODFIC VERSION]</p>
<p>[The Kitten Acquisition Arc, Part II]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Halbereth's podfics of Feather's even if i could (make a deal with god) series [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1665052</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>small and helpless [PODFIC]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/3387845">small and helpless</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalaietha/pseuds/Feather">Feather (lalaietha)</a>.
        </li>
        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/3387845">small and helpless</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalaietha/pseuds/Feather">Feather (lalaietha)</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Text:</strong> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/3387845">small and helpless</a></p>
<p><strong>Author:</strong> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalaietha/pseuds/Feather">Feather (lalaietha)</a></p>
<p><strong>Reader:</strong> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halbereth/pseuds/Halbereth">Halbereth</a></p>
<p><strong>Length:</strong> 18 minutes</p>
<p><strong>Download:</strong> <a href="https://drive.google.com/file/d/13jC4AtdgN_HT-YMevY32A8wQTZLSeC0A/view?usp=sharing">mp3</a></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Made with help from the following resources:</p>
<p>- Shmaylor's <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/10656948">Podfic Posting Guide</a><br/>
- <a href="https://the-dragongirl.tumblr.com/post/137390369796/how-to-podfic-a-highly-biased-and-incomplete">This</a> tumblr post</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>